So Cold
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Edgeworth had no idea how to feel when he was suddenly faced with Phoenix in court. All the memories of their time together came rushing back and he didn't know how to cope. Deep inside his heart, he hoped that maybe they could have it all back again. But his head told him that it was just too late. One sided Narumitsu and implied Narumayo pre-slash.


**This was inspired by the song So Cold by Ben Cocks. I don't any rights to the Ace Attorney games (sadly). Enjoy!**

The shock was the first thing that hit him. After all these years, after everything he had suffered through, fate played the cruellest trick possible on him. There he stood on the other side of the courtroom. The embodiment of everything he had wanted and needed, all the happiness before the tragedy- Phoenix Wright. His face set with a determined expression, a blue suit shaping his figure and still that childish spiked hair of his. Whether Wright recognised him or not, he did not know. But something about the way he looked at him made Edgeworth feel something odd stirring inside him, something he hadn't felt in a long time. After the shock wore off, a slow rage began to boil inside him. After all these years, why did he of all people have to show up again? If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, he would have been fine. He had finally made something of himself, something worth being proud of. After his father's death, he had still been a helpless child. Only now was he finally giving himself something. He had tried so hard to forget everything before his father's death because he knew that despite what others and he himself thought of him, he knew that if he let the memories of that happiness remain he would surely crumble. So he buried them deep within himself, swearing to never let them surface. But as soon as his eyes hit Wright as he entered the courtroom, all that careful burying had been for nothing as all those memories instantly jumped right into his mind's eyes. There he was, the one person he thought he would never see again- _his_ Phoenix.

The anger boiled inside him but he never let it show; he would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing his emotions. He calmed himself and prepared for battle. If Wright had the nerve to show his face to him again, then Edgeworth was determined to pull him down so far that he would never set foot in court again. But as he fought, he found that there were several things standing in his way. The first was that the more he looked, the more convinced he became that Wright did recognise him. The second was that with the knowledge that his friend remembered him, all the memories of the year they had spent together became so much clearer. But the final, and possibly the biggest thing standing in Edgeworth's way, was Wright's determination. No matter what he did or what he said, Wright kept total faith in his client. He had never seen someone so trusting in his entire life. But as the trial drew to a close with Edgeworth on the losing side, he realised that there was a person he knew from his past that put so much faith in people. It was a boy he met in 4th grade, before the mess of his life came to pass. He was kind and caring and he always chose to see the best in people. Now here he was so many years later, the same little boy who still trusted people to the very end, stood in front of him in court and used that trust to find the inescapable truth. As the 'Not Guilty' verdict was passed, Edgeworth's face paled. Everyone else assumed it was simply due to the fact that his perfect record had been ruined. But there was a much deeper reason behind it. A feeling had been bubbling in Edgeworth's heart ever since Wright had stepped into the room. He hadn't been sure of what it was until that very second. It was something Edgeworth had never really felt before yet as soon as he registered what is was, it seemed as though it had been there the entire time. For what Edgeworth felt as he looked into the other man's eyes and saw their familiar shine was longing.

Slowly, everyone filtered out the courtroom. Edgeworth was vaguely aware of people around him probably trying to tell him something but his ears blocked them out. Without really thinking about what he was doing, he found himself walking straight towards the defense lobby. It was stupid, irrational, and if he did actually make it there without chickening out half way he had absolutely no idea what to say. All through his life, Edgeworth had planned everything. He planned out his work schedule, his case strategies, even his meals. But for the first time in a very long time, something had happened that Edgeworth had most definitely not planned for. Suddenly, his feet stopped and it took him a moment to realise why. He was finally stood in the doorway of the defense lobby he knew his old friend was supposed to be in. For a while there was nothing but then loud laughter hit Edgeworth's ears like bird song. There he stood, right in front of him. Phoenix Wright, laughing at some terrible joke probably. Edgeworth's heart swelled uncontrollably in his chest, he had hardly changed at all. His eyes still crinkled when he smiled, he still rubbed the back of his neck and blushed when he had no idea what to say, he still had that one strand of hair that fell in front of his face that Edgeworth always used to try and push back behind his ear. But there was something not right about the look in his eyes. It seemed normal at first; his eyes gleaming happily, full of honesty and compassion...

"Edgeworth?"

He froze in place as his breath hitched in his throat. Phoenix was looking straight at him, a half-smile still playing on his lips.

"Ph- I mean, Wright. Um... hello"

"Hey! Long time, no see" Phoenix smiled and Edgeworth internally cursed himself for the effect it had on him.

"Yes, well"

"Anything you wanted to say?" Phoenix raised his eyebrows a little as Edgeworth stood in the doorway, hardly moving.

"Um, I guess I just wanted to say hello. And... it's good to see you again" Edgeworth had to practically force that last part from his lips but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he meant it. Phoenix blinked at him, obviously a little confused.

"Oh, it's good to see you too! Awesome, in fact"

"Awesome? This isn't the 90's anymore"

Suddenly, Phoenix chuckled. It was a light, small laugh but a laugh and a smile nonetheless. Edgeworth's body was beginning to relax and he was starting to feel that maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as it had first seemed. But then it all began to fall apart.

"Hey Nick, how about we go get burgers or something?" the girl next to Phoenix, Maya, suddenly piped up. Edgeworth's heart skipped a little. No one had called him Nick since he and Larry had in 4th grade. Seeing this girl who barely knew Phoenix call him that just seemed so wrong to Edgeworth.

"Yeah, good idea" Phoenix smiled and looked down at her. That was the moment Edgeworth realised why everything had felt so wrong. The two of them looked at each other and Edgeworth stared at Phoenix's face, his lung slowly constricting at the realisation of what was happening in front of him. Quickly, he slipped out the door and sprinted down the corridor before either of them could turn back to look at him again.

Edgeworth's body was physically trembling once he reached his car. Tears glistened in his eyes but even when he knew he was alone, he was still too proud to allow them to fall. Everything had been going fine; it was all falling back into place. He had even let himself believe for a brief moment that maybe, even after all this time, he could still have Phoenix back. But then all it took was that one look and instantly it all fell apart; slipping through Edgeworth's fingers before he'd even had a chance to truly grasp it. It had hit him like a physical blow to the stomach when that final piece of the puzzle slipped into place and he finally figured out what felt so wrong. It was all still there- the happiness, the hope, the love. But it wasn't being directed at him, not anymore. Phoenix had moved on.

Edgeworth had lost him and there was nothing he would ever be able to do to get him back.


End file.
